The dynamic picture means that when a set of specific static images, such as geometry, are switched at the specified frequency, they will produce some kind of dynamic image effect. Existing dynamic picture can include: Flash dynamic picture, GIF (Graphics Interchange Format) dynamic picture and 3D dynamic picture.
GIF dynamic picture is the most widely used, in order to achieve the effect of animation, GIF dynamic picture makes multi-layer pictures to be switched differently based on the time. Its feature is that the picture is small, easy to place and call at any time. GIF is often used in conjunction with web decorations in music and picture works. Owing to GIF dynamic picture is the effect of switching of multi-layer pictures, the position or shape of a scene in the multi-layer pictures changes, then the trajectory or the movement form of the scene in the GIF dynamic picture will change. However, the existing technology cannot preserve the partial dynamic effect of the dynamic picture. For example, in a GIF dynamic picture, one person swings arms, but user only wants the selected right arms to show a swinging motion, and other display areas are static picture. Thus, it is not high operability to GIF for user, and reduce user experience.